Lovers for Life
by AmyOncer
Summary: After a Stressful First term for Sue and Simon they finally decide to tie the knot together and are excited to venture into married life together. Mainly Sue/Simon but appearances from Christine and the other staff at Waterloo Road and also the introduction of Vix Spark (Sue's Sister) What will her role be at Waterloo Road and will she fall for Nikki.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fanfiction hope you enjoy it!**

**Continue on from the end Episode 10...**

"_Are you ready Mr Lowsley?"_

"_Yes, Mrs Lowsley"_

Sue had a huge smile across her face, after a stressful first term at Waterloo Road she didn't think she would ever get to this point, she was finally marrying her dream man (Her 'Twinkle') and she couldn't have been happier.

Simon grasped hold of her hand and lead her to the car, then opened the door for her. "After you darling" he said in a flirty accent which made Sue giggle with joy. Sue climbed in and Simon helped her by shoving her dress into the foot well. "There you are get in there". Then he ran round the front of the car and jumped in, started up the engine as the two lovebirds drove off into the sunset together.

**1 hour later...**

Sue and Simon arrived at a large green open space. "Here is perfect don't you think Mrs L"

"YEAH" Sue squealed "Twinkle this is brilliant" Simon got out of the car then helped Sue out. They walked hand in hand through the grass just talking and laughing. After about 20 minutes of walking and talking they stopped and Simon got out the rings he placed Sue's on her finger then kissed she responded to this by kissing him on the lips. The kissed was long and passionate and the two only stopped when they needed to breath. "Your such a good kisser Mrs Lowsley we haven't had a kiss like that in a while!"

"No we haven't Twinks"

"But from now on nothing will come between us I love you Sue and I realised all I want is to spend the rest if my life with you"

"I love you too Simon, will you put your ring on now please so I can kiss you again but this time Officially as Mrs Lowsley!"

"I would like that more than anything" as he slipped on his ring and leaned in to kiss Sue once more but this time as the married couple

MR AND MRS LOWSLEY

**Please leave comments/reviews/or suggestions for future chapters. I will try and update as soon as possible but I am currently in the middle of exams!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the lack of updating I will update regularly from now on!**_

**A few weeks later**

Sue woke up from a deep sleep, it was first day of a new term so was excited to get back and share her wedding photos with her colleagues however she was apprehensive. Another term; another challenge and this time she had no excuses she had got over her first term and Christine would expect her to be on top of her game. She rolled over to snuggle up to Simon but to her surprise he wasn't there. _"He must have already got up"_ she thought to herself. She quickly checked the time _"6:30" _then she got up and when downstairs.

Simon was already downstairs making breakfast, "Morning babe, how did you sleep" he said when Sue entered the kitchen.

"Morning Twinks, fine" She replied with a worried expression on her face.

"Sue, what's wrong?" said her worried husband.

"I feel like the students are going to be horrible to me again and I won't be able to control them"

"Ohh Hun, you'll be fine Mr Barry has been moved out of you class so he won't be causing you anymore trouble" he said giving her a warm hug than made her feel slightly more confident. "Plus you can always call me and I'll come and save you" He did a superman pose which made Sue giggle.

They both left the house together at 8:00am exactly and got into the car. They arrived at school ten minutes later and pulled up in a parking space. "It's so nice for us to arrive together instead of you dropping me off round the block" Sue said.

"Couldn't agree more Mrs Lowsley" Simon said

They leaned in for a kiss but broke away when there was a knock on the car window.

It was Vix (Sue's Sister) "Morning love birds hope I didn't disrupt anything"

"Not at all" said Sue and Simon together whilst getting out of the car slightly embarrassed.

"Ohh good good" Vix responded

"Not being rude or anything sis but what are you doing here? Not here to cause trouble I hope" Sue said

"No, I've been given a job as ICT teacher as Christine wants to introduce it as core subject for Year 5 and 6 so they learn how to use a computer properly and not what they think they are for"

"Ohh that's fantastic sis, but I never knew you had ICT qualifications" Sue questioned.

"Well, whilst you were clearing up vomit and selling duty free items, I was doing night courses to train to be a teacher in ICT coz Dad thought it would be good for me"

"Cool, nothing like Education running in the Family veins lol" Simon said

Just then Nikki Boston showed up.

"Are you lot not going inside" She said

"Sure we were just waiting on you " Vix said smiling

Sue and Simon exchanged a puzzled glance as they all walking in together. Sue and Simon hand in hand and Vix and Nikki alongside them.

_**Let Spring term commence!**_

**Hope you enjoy! Updates soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

All 4 entered the staffroom together.

"Nice to see you Mr Lousy" George said.

"It's Lowsley you should know that by now George" Simon replied.

Simon walked away with an annoyed look on his face, Sue noticed this

"Is everything ok babe"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just ..."

"Just what? " Sue said concerned for her husband.

"I thought he would have grown up by now, you know maybe matured and stopped insulting students and colleagues" Simon said.

"Well, Something's never change, including George Windsor's outrageous insults" Sue replied then gave him a sly kiss on the cheek which lightened them both up.

Just them Christine walked in.

"Sorry I'm late just had to sort out a new student , anyway another term and it will be more challenging than ever as we will have to prepare the GCSE/A level students for their exams and we cannot afford to slip up."

"Of course that was aimed at miss bright spark over there!" Said George

"Actually it's Lowsley now and I'm not the only one who had trouble last term"

"OMG he only married you because your father's the director of education"

Sue ran out the room crying, Simon and Vix followed.

"Don't you EVER upset my sister" Vix yelled at George before see slammed the door behind her.

Christine was shocked at what had just occurred.

"You could have been nicer to her, she tried hard last term which is more than can be said for your efforts" Christine told George. "I don't want any of my staff insulting each other we don't have the time to be fighting and arguing this term as I said it is very important"

"I'll see you all in assembly in 10 minutes"

In women's toilets

"SUE SUE SIS ARE YOU IN HERE BABE! Its ok George is an ass "Vix said

She could hear sobbing in one of the cubicles.

"Sue is that you" Vix said frantically opening all the cubicle doors " Please come out it's ok Simon loves you to bits and so do Dad and I and Mum would have been so so proud of you! Sue emerged from the end cubicle. Her face was red and there was mascara running down her face. Vix walked up to her and hugged her while Sue continued to sob. " Don't cry at the end of the day your married and his wife left him because he was a dick and used her to get what he wanted , Si would never do that to you" Vix said.

"Not what George thinks" Sue Sobbed

"What does he know, certainly not how to speak Mandarin"

This made Sue laugh and she started to lighten up a little.

"Ohh, Sis you always know how to cheer me up" She Said "Where's Simon anyway, does he hate me?"

"Of course not, he loves you and as far as I'm aware he is standing outside right now as he didn't want to come into the FEMALE toilets" Vix said smirking which made Sue laugh.

"What's ok what's everybody laughing about "Said Simon popping his head around the door.

"Well not much" Said Sue and Vix in unison.

"Well Sue if you're ok now I will leave you in the very very capable hands of your husband as I need to go to assembly ,coz I don't want to be late for my first one" Vix Said as she walked out of the toilets.

"I don't know about you but I really would rather get out of here, why don't we go and sit in my office for 5 minutes then we can go and join the others in assembly" Simon said grabbing Sue hand and squeezing it.

In Simon's Office

Sue and Simon just sat there in silence for a minute not sure what to say to the other one.

Simon made the first move " You know that I love you more than anything else in the world, I care for you so much and I hate to see you upset" He kissed her passionately and they only pulled away when they needed air. Then Sue spoke "So what George said was a lie you didn't marry me so because of my Dad and you love me for who I am"

"Ok Course I do, it wouldn't bother me what family did as it wouldn't change the way I feel about you. The first time I met you on that plane I knew you were someone special, your one in a million Sue and I wouldn't change you for the world! Director of educations daughter or not you are my first love and my Best Friend"

He kissed her on the cheek which made her well up. "Now come on we don't want to be late for assembly now do we?"

They walked hand in hand out of the office and Simon's hand quickly moved round her waist. They arrived at the door to the main hall and glanced at each other.

They were going to get through this together as a married couple should!

**Thanks for the support especially from Emmachildofthevoice who has still got time to read my updates even though she's in Australia!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sue and Simon took a seat next to each other with the other teachers at the front of the hall. Christine signalled for everyone to be quiet then she began to speak."Good morning everyone and welcome back to a new term, Last term was a challenge in many ways but it doesn't mean that this term will be any easy as for a lot of you will be sitting lots of exams which will determine your future."All the year 5/6 had a worried expression on their faces. "Your teachers will help you through these exams and if you put the effort in you will achieve success."

"Now for some announcements, firstly please welcome our new student Miss Gabriella Wark"

Gabby got herself up and paraded around the hall like some fashion model while most of the boys in the room whistled which made Gabby get into it more and more as she strutted.

Christine was not amused as she had already used her son's face as a makeup wipe and in all honesty she couldn't be bothered with time wasters like Gabby.

"Thank you Gabriella, now you have got that out of your system let's continue" Gabby was not impressed at all she hated being told of or being interrupted.

Christine continued "Another change that has happened over the holidays is Miss Spark is no longer called Miss Spark she is now Mrs Lowsley" All the students cheered as Mr Lowsley squeezed Sue's hand and they both smiled.

"However" Christine hushed the cheering. "That doesn't mean that there will be no 'Miss Spark' anymore". All the students looked puzzled. "I have recruited Mrs Lowsley's Sister to help Year 5/6 on some much needed ICT skills because quite frankly they are quite poor to say the least."

All the students groaned as Vix stud up to introduce herself "Come on guys I'm not that bad" She said sarcastically.

Just then a figure pranced into the hall he was wearing a black hero cape and looked like someone out of a superhero film. The most disturbing thing was that no one knew who he was; well at least they all thought they didn't. He then ripped the cape off and revealed a muscular body and the female students began to blush and the male students looked in envy. Simon recognised the figure immediately it was 'Hector Reid' the man he had recruited to help with his new resilience program but the problem he faced now was the fact he failed to mention this to Christine. He walked over to shake Hector's hand but Sue grabbed his arm "Babe, what are doing he could be anyone" She Said

"It's ok Babe, this is Hector Reid he is the new PE teacher who is here to reinforce my new resilience program" Christine was shocked this was her school and she didn't even know what was going on in it.

"Simon, I mean Mr Lowsley (Forgetting that the students were present still) a word"

"Sure" he said

They walked out of the hall. "I was going to tell you about Hector and the program I just forgot"

"I'm the Head teacher here so from now on any master plans you have must be run past me first"

"Yes of course"

Just then Hector popped his head round the door."Sorry if I shocked anyone and I hope I didn't get Simon into trouble he was going to tell you"

"Ohh no, it's fine Simon and I were just discussing what a great idea the program is and how grateful we are to have you" Christine said and Simon smiled "Yes that is exactly what we were doing, now we better get back in there the students are waiting"

The 3 walked back into the hall, "Sorry about that, now the last thing I have to say is to work hard this term and do the best you can, you're all dismissed now" Christine had only been Official Head for what felt like 5 minutes and she was already messing everything up maybe Simon would have done a better job than she could do. Was she really cut out to do this?

First lesson (Sue's classroom)

Sue's First class was Year 5 Additional Science

"Morning class hope you had a great break but now we must continue with the work to prepare you for the exam in the summer"

"So miss what we are doing today?" Kacey said as Sue handed out the worksheets.

"Today we are doing about Electricity" Sue said apprehensively as she knew that the pupils may not find it that interesting and it was a hard topic to grasp so she needed to make sure that she didn't make any mistakes.

But to Sue's surprise the pupils seemed to love it and not one of them made any 'Sick Bag' Jokes or did any exit signals. She was so pleased with herself maybe now she was Mrs Lowsley she would find the authority that she could never find as a 'Spark'.

In the Staff Room (at Break)

Sue walked in with her head held high she couldn't wait to tell Simon how well it had gone.

"So how was it Mrs Lowsley?" Simon Said

"It was fantastic, they all loved it, and no one made fun of me"

"That's Brilliant Sue I knew you could do it" Simon said kissing her on the cheek.

Just then George can marching in,he was not happy as per usual...


	5. Chapter 5

"If that Gabriella Wark doesn't care herself down I will explode" George said in an angry tone.

"Everything alright there Mr Windsor?" Simon Said

"Does it sound like everything is ok, Mr Lowsley?" "Miss Wark spent half the lesson applying lipstick and the other half flirting; I mean how am I supposing to teacher French with her distracting the class?"

"I'm sure you will figure something out George" Simon said sarcastically, as he couldn't really care less. The way he had treated his wife before was out of order so why should it bother him if George had had trouble with some teenager girl.

Vix classroom (Lesson 3)

"Right class, I'm Miss Spark and it's nice to meet you all"

The class all stared at her in amazement.

"Right let's get on people, we are going to learn the basics of how to create a spreadsheet."

"Does anyone know what a spreadsheet could be used for?"

"To store criminal's details, miss" Darren Hughes Said.

"Yes Darren that is correct, well done"

Vix began to explain to the students how to set up there spreadsheets, although she feared that their knowledge was below where it should be, they allow pulled through and grasped it.

The bell rang and she dismissed her class then made her way to the staff room.

In the Staff room

"So how was your first class" Sue asked her sister when she entered the staffroom.

"It was great, I was a bit apprehensive at first but even Darren learnt a lot and enjoyed himself"

"Well someone who can get Darren Hughes to enjoy something that doesn't include females with no clothes has a gift and deserves a medal" Simon said sarcastically.

"Right well we're going for some lunch, care to join us Vix "Simon Said.

"Actually I was going to stay here and do some marking" Vix lied.

"Since when did you ever care about marking" Sue questioned.

"Well I wanted to make a good impression with the boss" Vix said.

"We'll leave you to it then" Simon said as he took hold of Sue's hand as they walked towards the door.

In the Canteen

Sue and Simon grabbed some lunch then went to sit on the sofas in the foyer as there were no tables left in the hall and they didn't fancy sharing a table with any students.

They both sat down on a green sofa each and Simon handed Sue her sandwich.

"Thank you Mr Lowsley" She said in a flirty tone of voice.

"You're welcome Mrs Lowsley; actually I have something to tell you" Simon said apprehensively.

He took hold of the left hand and began to speak. He wasn't looking forward to what he had to say but he knew it had to be said.

"Sue" He took a deep breath and continued "I don't know how to say this but..."

"It's ok Twinks, just say it" Sue said but as she tried to hide the fear she had as she was worried about what he was about to say.

"Well I'm afraid that I will be working till later tonight because Hector and I have to plan some sessions for the new program"

"You were worried about telling me that?" Sue said puzzled.

"Yeah I suppose, I didn't know how you would react. I promised when I married you that I would spend more time with you" Simon replied.

"Well it's only one night and you can make it up to me on another night" She said in a flirty tone.

Simon kissed her. He was so relieved that his wife understood how important his job was to him and that even if he didn't spend every hour of the day with her he still loved her.

The two finished their sandwiches then made it to the staffroom, as they both had a free period. As they walked in they noticed Vix and Nikki having an interesting chat. _That's odd Sue thought to herself either her sister is an extremely fast marker or she hadn't been marking at all._

"Hi guys, did you have a good lunch?" Vix and Nikki said in unison.

"Yeah it was great thank you" Sue said

"What about your lunch?" Simon asked

"It was fine, I was quite surprised at how good the food in the canteen is I remembered school dinners to be more like what you would feed your dog" Vix said and Nikki smirked

"That's coz when you were at school all them years ago it was" Sue said mocking her older sister.

"Hey, watch it you, I'm not that old"

They all laughed.

Sue and Simon went and sat at the other side of the staffroom. _Sue was puzzled. How her sister really been marking, what were her and Nikki talking about and was there anything going on between her sister and Nikki?_

**Thank you for your constant support, Have a great Christmas and I will hopefully update after the partying is over lol! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all had a great Christmas!**

At the end of the day Nikki bumped into Vix in the corridor.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight, you know for a couple of drinks and a movie" Nikki asked her.

"Sure I would like that a lot, could you pick me up round the block in 10 minutes as I don't want anyone getting any ideas about us"

"And what ideas would those be?" Nikki asked laughing.

**Simon's Office**

Sue and Simon were just sitting on the sofa in Simon's office as Simon had told Hector to meet him in the office and Sue said she would stay with him until Hector showed up as it would give them a chance to catch up, alone. An advantage of having an office all to your self is the privacy as people rarely visited Simon's office compared to the amount of visitors Christine had in her office.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Hector, I better get it babe" Simon said as he opened the door.

"Hello Simon and..."

"Sue, Sue Lowsley" Sue said as she shucked Hector's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sue Lowsley" Hector said. "By Simon you never told me you had a wife"

"Well we only just got married at the end of last term" Simon replied slightly embarrassed.

"Actually I should be off, leave you lads to it!" Sue said

"You should stay I sure your full of ideas" Hector said.

"I'm really not, the only thing I know about Resilience is that I don't have any" Sue said trying to make a sharp exit.

"So you're that type of girl?"Hector questioned

"I suppose" She responded as she kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Catch you later Simon and nice to meet you Hector"

"Bye" They both said in unison.

"Right, let's crack on" Simon said.

They two got to work making plans and scrapping them but progress was made and eventually they agreed on a set of ideas that would work.

**At Nikki's flat**

"So what film should we watch?" Nikki asked.

After much contemplation they decided on Romeo and Juliet as the both loved romantic films.

"I'll go and get some drinks, while you set it since you are little miss ICT" Nikki said sarcastically.

Nikki came back minutes later with 2 beers and sat next to Vix on the sofa. After a while the two began to edge closer and closer together until they were nearly on top of each other. Once the film they looked at each other as they edged close as their lips lock. They separate for a second before they come back together again.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Nikki said.

"Yes please, thought you would never ask" Vix responded as they made their way upstairs.

And the rest is history...

**At Sue and Simon's house**

Simon arrived home at 9pm as the planning session had going on longer than he would have liked. He walked through the door, kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket then walked through to the living room where the main light was off and only the a merger light was coming from the small lamp on the cabinet.

Sue was fast asleep on the sofa but the television was still on. _She must have fallen asleep whilst watching the telly_ Simon thought to himself. He decided not to wake her up so he went and sat on the other sofa and did a bit of marking for his GCSE English class as he wasn't at all tired compared to his wife. He was quite impressed with the work of the class as even Darren had surprised him with his review on "Of Mice and Men". Simon had just finished as he checked the time. It was 11:30, Simon decided he should probably go to sleep as he had work the next day and he would have to be up early. He went upstairs to take a quite shower and brush his teeth then he came back downstairs to pack his bag for the next day.

He made the decision to sleep on the sofa for the night as he knew that Sue would worry if she woke up and he wasn't there as she hated not being in the same room as him. He contemplated whether to carry up the their room but he didn't want to risk waking her as he knew that she found it hard to get to sleep. So he quickly went to the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed a blanket and the spare duvet with her put over his wife and he kept the blanket for himself. He climbed onto the sofa and immediately shut his eyes and fell asleep.

**First day over!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Day**

The next day woke up and checked the clock; it was 8:00am.

"_Damn it!" _He thought to himself as he feared that they would be late. Sue was still fast asleep, Simon went and put his suit on and got washed then he went and made some breakfast for himself and Sue. He went back into the lounge and found that Sue was still not awake.

"_We're seriously going to be late"_

Simon turned on the big light then went over to Sue and shuck her. No response. He shuck her again this time slightly harder but so it didn't hurt her. Still no response. Then he noticed that her face was as white as a sheet.

"Sue please wake up baby" Simon said. Sue let out a sudden gasp as she opened her eyes.

"I'm I late, I'm so sorry Twinkle" She said.

"No, no it's fine baby, there's some toast in the kitchen but are you sure your ok to be at work today you don't look well at all." Simon questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine, honest" She replied. But really see felt like some had hit her over the head with a hammer and her stomach was aching terribly but she didn't want to let Simon down as he and Hector had organised a fun run for the students/teachers as part of the resilience program and she knew how hard he had worked and how long it took him to persuade Christine that it was a good idea

10 minutes later Sue and Simon were both ready and on their way to School. As they arrived Simon looked at his wife.

"Are you positive that you're ok?" He questioned.

"I'm sure, stop worrying, I've taken some medicine just in case anything is wrong and you will be the first person to know if anything is wrong with me." She said as she kissed him.

"Fine, but it's my job to worry" Simon said as he kissed her back. "Let's go"

They both got out of the car and made their way indoors.

**In the Staffroom**

"Morning staff, just to remind you that Simon and Hector have organised a fun run today that will start at 11am in the playground, please remind student in your tutor groups to be in their sportswear in the playground by 10:50am to start the run." Christine informed the staff.

**Vix's Classroom (Tutor time)**

"Morning guys, I have been told to inform you to be in the playground at 10:50 for the fun run."

The class all acknowledged this.

"Right now you may chat among yourselves and move seats if you would like" Vix said.

Normally Vix liked order and preferred everyone to stay in their own allocated seats. It was understandable with the director of education as a father, she was brought up with rules like "_Keeping everything in order ensures nothing can get out of control and you will always be in charge"_ But today Vix couldn't care less. After the night she had had with Nikki she was too tired to be bothered by a bit of chaos.

**The playground at 11am... **

It was finally time for the fun run. All the students and teachers had arrived and were ready to go. Mrs Mulgrew blows a whistle and they were off...

Hector and Simon were at the front and Sue (For someone who was still in agony) was doing a pretty good job keeping up with them.

"Thought you said you had on resilience, for someone with none that's pretty good going" Hector said.

"Thanks! Couldn't let you men beat me, could I" Sue responded slightly breathless.

"Maybe slow it down babe, you don't want to hurt yourself" Simon said concerned for his wife.

**Meanwhile... **

New girl Gabby don't fancy run so she decided she would walk the whole thing. Miss Spark spotted n for her told her to run like everyone. Gabby was resistance but she knew she couldn't win so she ran for about 5 minutes then when Vix wasn't looking she ran off down a side road to skive the rest of the fun run.

Simon, Hector and Sue were near the finish line by now. Sue was a short distance behind the two men when she suddenly felt a shooting pain in her stomach. She stopped for a second then decided to walk for a bit till it wore off. But it didn't stop; instead she blacked out and went crashing towards the pavement grazing her face and hands. Simon and Hector heard the thud that Sue made when she collapsed and immediately turned around.

"SUE, SUE" Simon yelled as he went running towards her.

He knelt down. "She's breathing but she's out stone cold" Simon said.

"It's going to be okay; I'll go and call an ambulance if you want." Hector said.

"Cheers mate" Simon replied as he just knelt down on the pavement holding Sue's hand trying it hold it together.

Christine came running out of the school followed by Hector.

"The ambulance is on its way, they said they would be about 5 minutes" Hector said.

"What on earth happened here?" Christine questioned.

"She just fell, I don't know what's wrong with her" Simon replied.

"Well when you do I would like to know as I can't have my staff falling over for now reason" Christine said unsympathetically.

"With all respect Sue may not want to share her personal life with you" Simon responded defending his wife.

"I'm her boss and if this is going to affect her work then I have the right to know" Christine said angrily.

Just then the ambulance showed up.

"I'm going with her" Simon said informatively.

"You may and I expect a full update when you find out what's wrong with her" Christine said.

Simon wanted to argue but he decide just to keep his mouth shut as he just wanted to get to the hospital and find out if his wife was ok.

Sue was loaded on to a trolley and wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Simon climbed in and sat next to her as the paramedic shut the doors and climbed into the front.

The engine was started and off they went to the hospital.

"Wake up Sue, please wake up baby" Simon said as he tears began to run down his face.

He couldn't hold it in any longer as he couldn't bare anything happening to his wife!


	8. Chapter 8

**At the Hospital**

Sue was loaded onto a bed in an emergency room and a male nurse came in started to attach some wires to her.

"Hello my name is Alex Smith" He said quite friendly.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with my wife, nurse?" Simon questioned.

"Not yet Mr Lowsley but we will have an idea when the results from the tests we are doing come back." Nurse Smith replied.

"Not to be a pain, but how long will that be?" Simon asked he was terrified and really just wanted to know what was wrong.

"It won't take long Mr Lowsley, probably about 10 minute's tops" The nurse responded.

"Thanks Nurse" Simon said.

The nurse walked off to speak to another patient while they awaited the results. Simon was left with his own thoughts as he wondered why Sue was still unconscious and what had caused her to pass out in the first place. He began to blame himself "_Why didn't I stop her from doing the run, I'm her husband she relies on me I'm such a terrible husband she deserves much better" _and _" I shouldn't have organised the stupid fun run then she wouldn't be lying here so ill."_

Simon was brought out of his thoughts when Nurse Smith returned with the results as stood up to be at the same height as the nurse.

"Mr Lowsley, The tests we have done have shown that there is nothing wrong with her head however she did sprain her left wrist when she fell but that will heel in a couple of days."

He stopped for a breath then continued to break the news" Unfortunately, we are still unsure what caused her to be knocked unconscious."

Simon looked more worried than ever as they still didn't know what was wrong.

"A doctor will be down in a few minutes to put a cast on her wrist" The nurse said as he walked off.

"Thanks" Simon replied.

He returned to his position next to his wife. "Please wake up, I love you more than anything and it's my entire fault you're here" Simon whispered in Sue's ear.

**Back at School (in Christine's office)**

Christine had just found out that Gabriella had wandered off during the fun run so if I of her staff passing out during the run was not enough another had let a student run off.

"Get Miss Vix Spark here NOW, please" Christine shouted to Sonya.

Vix showed up minutes later.

"You wanted to see me" Vix said.

"Yes Miss Spark, it has come to my attention that a student went missing in your care." Christine replied

"Really, I was unaware" Vix responded truthfully as she thought Gabby had just got a bit behind everyone she was unaware that she had ran off.

"Well we have staff searching for her now, I will follow this up when she returns" Christine replied.

"Ok, May I go now as I need to get to the hospital to see my sister as this the only free period I have" Vix Said.

"Yes you may go but don't think I'm going to let you off the hook, what happened today should never have happened" Christine said angrily.

Vix left and quickly rushed to the hospital.

**Back at the hospital**

The doctor had arrived to put Sue's arm in a cast. He had just finished strapping it up when Sue started to breathe really heavily and her eyes shot open.

"Mrs Lowsley, its ok you're in a hospital, you passed out" The doctor said.

"Where's Simon?" Sue asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm right here baby" Simon responded as he grabbed Sue's hands.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sue said as she turned and was sick all over the doctor.

"I'm so sorry" Sue said.

"Its fine, It'll clean" The doctor replied.

Nurse Smith returned as the Doctor went off to change scrubs.

"I know this may be a weird question, but Sue is there any chance you could be pregnant?" The Nurse asked.

Sue and Simon looked at each other in shock; they were always safe she couldn't be. Sue was petrified as she wasn't sure if Simon didn't want kids, yet.

"Well erm I I'm not sure, I guess there could be a possibility" She said hesitantly.

Meanwhile Vix had just arrived at the hospital as she walked up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see my sister" She said to the receptionist.

"What is her name?" The receptionist asked.

"Sue, Sue Lowsley" Vix replied.

"Just down there, second left" The receptionist pointed as Vix thanked them and wandered down to the room.

She reached the room and walked in.

"Vix" Sue shouted as her sister entered.

"Everything ok, how are you?" Vix asked

"I'm better; I sprained my wrist when I fell" Sue answered.

"Also they think she's pregnant they've gone to get the machine to test her" Simon added.

"Ohh" Vix said slightly shocked.

The nurse returned and looked at Vix.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Ohh, her sister" Vix answered.

"Ok" he said as he put some gel on Sue's Stomach.

"This might be cold" He said.

Simon, Sue, Vix and the Nurse all looked at the screen.

"As I suspected, you are pregnant" Nurse Smith Said.

"How far gone is she?" Simon questioned.

"Not very far I would say about 3 weeks" The nurse replied.

"I will book you appointment for you to visit the doctors for as scan, other than that you're free to go"

"Thanks" Sue and Simon said in unison.

All three left the hospital then Sue and Simon returned home and Vix left them to stay at Nikki's once again.

Simon helped Sue upstairs then they both went to bed as it was around 10pm and they both needed a good night sleep after the day's events.

Sue fell asleep immediately and Simon wondered what would it be like having a little one to look after; he was excited to be a parent but was he really ready?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday wasn't very well but I'm fine now!**

A few days had passed since the Lowsley's had discovered they were expecting a child, Simon had gone back to work straight away and to keep it a secret as he told Christine some story about how Sue had just ran out of breath. He couldn't bear to tell her the truth, not yet.

Sue on the other hand had been advised to stay off work for a couple of days, just as a precaution. It was her first day back today I a way she was relieved as at home the only company she had was magazines and rubbish daytime television.

She was just packing all her materials for her lessons into her wheelie bag when Simon crept up behind her which made her jump.

"How's baby Lowsley doing?" He said.

"Fine" Sue replied.

"Good, and your ok too" He questioned.

"Yes Twinks, I'm fine as well" She responded.

But really she was petrified. She feared that the pupils and staff would notice she had got slightly large on the stomach and start questioning her. She knew more than anyone that the pupils never missed anything, as they knew within days that she was engaged to Simon and about her past career as an air stewardess. This turned her into a laughing stock for the rest of the term and she couldn't face that again. She could already picture students spreading round the school that she looked pregnant calling her "preggas" , "fat" and saying things like she would make a rubbish mum and she should give the baby up for adoption or have an abortion right now!

This made her slightly teary. Simon noticed this.

"Come on it'll be fine" he said trying to comfort her.

"What if everyone finds out and starts making fun of me?" Sue said

"They won't, promise" Simon said warmly.

"We will tell them eventually, though, won't we?" Sue asked.

"Of course, but its early days" Simon replied.

**In the Staff room (about 30 minutes later)**

Sue and Simon had just arrived; thankfully not many people questioned where Sue had been for the last few days which was a relief for Sue as if it didn't get discussed so often people might forget about it, which would give Sue a less stressful pregnancy.

"It's great to have you back, Sis" Vix said.

"Well it's great to be back!" Sue replied as Vix gave her a small hug.

**Sue's Classroom**

The first class Sue had was Year 5 she had to teach them about drugs and alcohol, it was a hard topic to teach but she would rather teach that than fertility.

The class arrived and took their seats.

"Morning class, today we will be learning about drugs and alcohol" Sue said.

"Nice to have you back, Mrs Lowsley" Darren said.

"Why thank you Darren" She replied.

"We got told that you were sick, are you ok now"

"Yes I'm fine now, let's get started" Sue said trying to move the conversation away from her.

Sue handed out the worksheets then began to ask different students questions, which were answered reasonable well. Until it got to Darren and he was asked to name a drug that was widely used.

"Ohh yeah I know this it's that one that Lisa and Lennie's brother produced" Darren answered.

"Shut up Darren" Lisa said.

"I'm not the one with a junkie as a brother" Darren replied.

"Don't call him that!" Lisa retaliated and was about to get up and punch Darren when Mrs Lowsley stepped in.

"That's enough now , Lisa sit down please and Darren you've just earned yourself the rest of the period in the cooler of you go" Sue said.

The rest of the lesson went well and no one else dared make fun as they feared they may end up in the cooler too.

**In the corridor **

"Sue wait up" Simon shouted.

"Yes Mr Lowsley checking up on me are we?" She asked.

"Actually I wanted to congratulate you" He replied.

"Why? What have I done?" Sue questioned.

"Well I heard that you sent your first student to the cooler that was you right."

"Oh yeah" Sue said slightly embarrassed.

"Well well done I'm proud of you" Simon said.

"Catch up later Twinks, I mean Mr Lowsley" Sue Said.

"See you Mrs Lowsley" Simon replied.

**Thanks for the amazing comments, Happy new year hope you had a great 2013 and will have an even better 2014!**

**Amy x**

**P.S. Last 2013 update arhh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for lack of updates just got back to school and had a busy new year!**

It was the end of the day and Sue had received a text off her Dad asking if Simon and she wanted to go round for dinner.

**At Sue's dad's house**

Sue and Simon walked through the door.

"Hi, dad" Sue said.

"Hi, darling come in" Robert responded.

Simon helped her off with her coat, and then they went through to the dining area.

After they had eaten they went and sat in the living room.

"So how was today?" Robert asked.

"I was great" Simon replied which was a relief for Sue as she wasn't up for friendly banter with Daddy at that moment in time.

"Good, to hear" Robert said, pleased.

"Yes Sue was great with discipline, you should be proud" Simon said.

Sue felt anything but proud of herself, she had a lot on her mind like _"When was she going to tell her Dad about the baby." _

Simon made it very clear to her not to tell anyone as it was early days but this was her Dad, he wasn't just anyone (was he). Anyway, Vix knew so her Dad should too. But that was Vix she might be a big mouth but she was the person that got Sue through the trauma of her Mother's death when her father spent every day locked away in his room refusing to make contact with the outside world. Vix was her big sister even if they didn't always see eye to eye, Sue could trust her more like a friend than a sister. But still _"what happens if Vix casually let it slip over a cosy Sunday lunch or when she's had one too many to drink."_ Vix was unpredictable when she was drunk and Sue knew it!

Simon could see that his wife was in a daze but he didn't want to make a fuss as he could guess what was on her mind. He _really_ didn't need that being mentioned.

Suddenly the door bell went, which was a relief for everyone as no one was really making any conversation.

Robert went to answer it. He was surprised to see Vix standing there.

"Hello Victoria" he said.

"Hi Dad" Vix responded she hated being called Victoria it had a feeling of a name you use when you're getting a telling off.

They walked through to the lounge, where Sue and Simon were sat slyly flirting with each other.

They quickly stopped when Robert and Vix entered.

"Hi Vix how you doing?" Simon asked although he already knew the answer after the antics that went on in the playground at lunchtime with her and Nikki.

"I'm fine, what about you Si, Sis" Vix asked.

"We're good too" Simon replied.

Sue couldn't look at her sister. She wasn't mad at her, she just felt embarrassed for her as her big secret was out. She also felt like it was partially her fault that Vix kissed Nikki in the first place as she was nagging her about not having a relationship and she felt like she had pushed her into kissing Nikki to prove a point that she was serious. She might be happily married to Simon and pleasing Daddy but what about her sister she was always the one being pushed away, forced to be lonely and labelled the failure.

Robert then began to talk again "So Victoria any reason for you to pop by"

"Well I wasn't busy for a change" she said smiling and Sue and Simon exchanged sly looks trying not to laugh as they both knew what she was referring to.

Vix continued "I'm I not allowed to visit my Dad like?" She questioned.

"Of course, but it's unlike you" Robert replied.

**An hour or so later...**

Sue and Simon decided it was time to go as they wanted some "alone" time but the insisted they had marking to be getting on with and Vix said she had somewhere to be also.

Sue bent down to pick up her bag. It was a bad idea. As all the content fell out. Simon tried to scoop it all up but he missed one thing. A small card with Sue's next scan written on it.

Robert looked at it puzzled, "_there must be some mistake_ he thought." But there couldn't be as it clearly said Mrs Sue Lowsley at the top of it.

"Darling is there something you're not telling me" he asked

Sue didn't know what to say but she knew she couldn't get round it as the facts were staring her father in the face.

"I'm Pregnant, Dad" She said.

**Sorry this was shorter than usually and I will update soon! Special thanks to Emkenchildofthevoice and I was a great episode tonight can't wait a week though! **


	11. Chapter 11

The whole room was silent. No one could look at each other. They all waited for someone to make the first move and start the conversation again or maybe the ground could just swallow them up. Sue was so embarrassed; she didn't want her father to find out this way because now it made her look bad.

Finally Robert spoke "I don't believe you Sue, getting pregnant, you've been married about a month and you're already pregnant"

"I'm sorry, look I really am" Sue said tearing up.

"Don't go all teary on me Sue, you're not ready to be a mother, you never will be, GROW UP" Robert yelled.

Sue stood there, petrified like a child getting at telling off from the head teacher, Simon and Vix felt helpless as they were scared to move in case they had their heads bitten off too.

"And as for you, I hope you're happy your slut of a wife has now given you a baby to look after but then again it's also your fault. Have you never heard of protection" Robert said he was proper losing it.

Simon was really angry with his father in law; first he calls his wife a "Slut" then accuses him of planning the whole thing. Sue and Simon were always super safe as condoms were always used and Sue took the pill just in case. So this time they must have just been unlucky and the condom must have split or something.

But Robert wasn't done "Just get out now I don't want to see you again until you've had an abortion"

Simon grabbed Sue's hand and walked out of the room then left the house slamming the door behind him.

Vix picked up her belongings and made an exit.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked.

"Erhh Home" Vix replied.

"Come on Victoria don't be like this" Robert Said.

"Like what Dad, you've just called my Sister a Slut and accused her husband of not being safe, I have every right to be like this" Vix replied.

"I don't want to talk to you till you've apologised to them both" Vix said stomping out the house and getting into her car.

Robert was left alone.

**Back at the Lowsley's **

Sue and Simon walked into the house that Sue's Dad had bought for them, the same Dad that had just insulted both of them.

Sue wandered into the lounge and sat on the large sofa and began to cry hysterically. Simon sat down next to her and put his arms around her and Sue leaned into his chest still crying.

"Please don't cry anymore your wetting my shirt" Simon said trying to cheer her up.

Sue laughed then sat up a little. Her face was really red and she looked so devastated.

"You know what your Dad said wasn't true, you're gonna be a great mum to our baby" Simon said

"No I'm not, I'm a rubbish teacher and I'm so clumsy and irresponsible" Sue said tearfully.

"Fair enough when you started teaching it wasn't great but you've improved so much and the clumsiness and irresponsibleness makes you who you are" Simon replied.

"Well if that's so, then I'm not a very good person" Sue said.

"Sue, you're the person I fell in love, and we can get through this together. Nothing will get the better of the Lowsley's" Simon said.

Sue lightened up a little.

"You always know how to cheer me up" She said.

"Well, that's what I'm for" Simon said in a flirty tone.

Sue giggled and Simon pulled her in for a hug then kissed her on the cheek.

**Next Day at School**

Sue was up early she couldn't sleep with the stress of the baby and after her Dad's little outburst yesterday.

Simon came waltzing down the stairs.

"Morning Mrs Lowsley" he said kissing her.

"So Mr Lowsley, what has got you so excited?" She questioned.

"Well today, Mrs Lowsley is the big Resilience daytrip" Simon replied.

"Ohh yeah you did say that you had planned a trip to the adventure centre for the Year 5/6's" Sue said.

"Yeah, we better get going don't wanna keep them waiting" Simon replied.

**At School (in the yard)**

"Morning Si, Sue" Hector said as they arrived.

"Morning Hector" They replied.

"Sue I was wondering if you could attend the trip as one of the teachers isn't very well and you're the only other teacher available" Hector asked.

"I'll just go and get my flat shoes out of the car" Sue said making an excuse to get away, Simon knew what she was doing and followed her.

"What are you doing he'll suspect something" Sue said.

"Don't worry I told him I left my trainers in the car, so he won't know" Simon replied.

"Should I really be going on this trip in my condition" Sue asked.

"Well if I had my way, no, but it will be ok because you're not participating" Simon replied.

"Who else is going, staff wise" Sue asked.

"Nikki and your Sister "Simon replied.

"_Ohh great" Sue_ thought. She was with everybody that knew her the best and could easily tell if she wasn't herself.

Everyone boarded the bus; then they were off.

Nikki was sat on the window seat next to Vix who was opposite Sue and Simon. Sue was sat by the window with her head on Simon's shoulder; Simon was holding her hand and had noticed that it was shaking quite badly.

"It's going to be fine, I'll be their" Simon said squeezing her hand.

"I know you will be, Twinks, I guess I'm just a tad nervous. What if everyone finds out?" Sue said nervously.

"They won't" Simon said, Sue kissed him.

"Mrs Lowsley you so naughty" He said flirting which made her laugh.

"Erhh you two what do you think you're doing?" Vix said sarcastically.

"Well after you're antics yesterday I don't think you can talk" Sue replied.

They all laughed.

Hector came skipping down to the front of the bus looking very pleased with himself.

"What are you smiling about Mr Reid?" Simon asked.

"Well now that I have removed all the sweets and junk from the youngster's pockets we may be able to have a successful day" Hector said passing a massive black bag full of sweets to Simon.

Simon was surprised at the contents.

"I'll through this in the bin when we arrive" He said.

**At the Adventure Centre **

They arrived 10 minutes later and everyone got off the coach.

Sue knew today wasn't going to be plain sailing...

**Thanks hope to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

All the students were as giddy as every which made Sue even more on edge. It was like watching a bunch of toddlers, but the best part was that Barry Barry had been invited back to school on about his 15th chance this scared Sue as she knew how much of a pain he could be.

The students followed by the staff entered the centre.

"A booking for Waterloo Road, thanks" Hector said.

"Right that's great just make your way to the low climbing area and the instructors should be waiting" The assistant said.

"Great thanks" Hector said "Come on kids"

Sue was walking at the back with Simon; she was getting more and more nervous. She feared that all the students would find out she's pregnant, she had always grown up to expect the worst and knew everyone would probably find out before she told them.

They arrived at the climbing area and all the students and Vix, Simon, Hector and Nikki were handed their harnesses and helmets. Simon handed Sue the medical forms and paperwork and squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, stop panicking" He said to her.

"I hope so" Sue replied.

**About 30 minutes later **

Everyone was on the course, Hector went first to essentially show everyone how it was done, closely followed by Simon Nikki was somewhere in the middle and Vix at the back as she was a bit delayed as one of the shy Year 5 girl's was a little nervous so she spent 10 minutes trying to comfort her, which wasn't really something she was good at hence why it took 10 minutes. But finally she had started, she was making her way round at a steadier pace than the other teachers as she wasn't as fit as them.

Darren and Barry were messing around as usual, trying to push each other off. Luckily they weren't that high up as they were only doing the low ropes, if not they could have seriously caused a hazard.

"You two pack it in now or you will be banned from all trips" Nikki yelled.

"Sorry, Miss Boston" Darren said.

"We were only having a laugh" Barry said.

"We'll no one would be laughing if you fell off and had to be taken to hospital" Nikki replied.

Hector completed the course in record time, closely followed my Simon. The likes of Lisa Brown and Shazney took slightly longer but that was more down to the fact they put in little/no effort what so ever. Once Vix had completed the course, the group were escorted to the High ropes climbing course. On the way there Rhiannon started to question Sue about why she was not participating.

"So, Mrs LOWSLEY, why are you not taking part surely if I was made to participate you should too or has Twinkle let you off" Rhiannon questioned.

"Well, first of all I have been instructed to look after the forms and stay on ground level in case of any incidents and its Mr Lowsley to you thank you very much!" Sue replied.

"Are you scared of highs, miss?" Rhiannon continued to ask.

"No, and would it be a problem if I was?" Sue replied

"Well, I guess not" Rhiannon said quiet embarrassed that she had lost and argument to a teacher who last year would have cried her eyes out every time someone was mean to her.

"Well then" Sue said ending the conversation.

**Meanwhile...**

Vix was busy talking to Simon.

"Not being rude or out but what is Sue doing on this trip in her condition?" Vix asked.

"Well apparently she was the only teacher available as another teacher fell ill and couldn't attend." Simon replied.

"Well why couldn't Mr Windsor have not come" Vix asked.

"I don't know, there are many reasons like Christine doesn't want him getting his hands dirty, he wouldn't have been much assistance anyway. Plus he would have tried to flirt with you all day did you not see the way he was looking at you in the staffroom the other day. And it's not like Sue has to participate in the activities." Simon said.

"I suppose, it's just I'm worried for her that's all" Vix replied.

"So am I and if I had my way she would be in the classroom right now but I can't risk Christine or any of the other staff asking questions and she certainly doesn't want the embarrassment." Simon responded.

"Ok as long as she's cool with that" Vix said.

**At the high climbing area**

All the students and staff had set off they all looked more nervous than they did on the low ropes which was understandable as it was a lot higher up. Vix looked especially scared as she didn't particularly like highs only something Sue knew.

Darren and Barry had still not calmed down. Barry was standing on the podium after the tilted log and Darren was walking across it backwards, showing off. Suddenly he lost his balance and slipped off and ended up swinging around in mid air.

Sue noticed this and went over to tell Darren to stop messing around and to continue the course. Darren was swinging all over the place at this point was screaming like a girl.

"Darren stop messing around and get back up there" Sue said.

Darren couldn't he trying grabbing the log and pulling himself back up. He had nearly made it when he slipped again and kicked Sue in the stomach at full force.

Sue let out a massive scream that could have been heard for miles.

Simon was just finishing the course and heard the scream.

"Sue" He yelled jumping off the platform with nothing else on his mind apart from seeing if his wife was ok. This led to disastrous consequences...


	13. Chapter 13

Simon lay out cold on the floor. He had misjudged the height he was jumping from as nothing else mattered apart from his wife. In the heat of the moment he had stepped of the platform, swung around in mid air which resulted in his head hitting the ground first knocking him out. At this point he was just lying in a heap on the floor which was the exact position he had landed in, no one wanted to move him as they weren't sure if he had broken anything when he hit the ground.

An ambulance had been called and everyone stood frozen partially not wanting to move and mainly physically not being able to move due to the shock of the events that had just occurred.

All except Sue who ran over to Simon frantically (forgetting she was still baring his child).

"SIMON, Simon" Sue yelled before she was pulled gently back by Hector.

"Come on Sue, he'll be fine; he's a fighter" Hector said hugging her trying to comfort her.

Sue just carried on crying into his chest. She did this until the ambulance arrived and her beloved husband was lifted onto a stretcher and carried into the ambulance.

"Who's going with him?" The paramedic asked.

"Sue, you go, he's your husband he needs you!" Vix said.

Sue wiped her eyes and walked towards the ambulance. Vix grabbed her arm.

"Sis, he'll pull through as Hector said he's a fighter and has anything or anyone ever got the better of Simon Lowsley" Vix said before she let go of Sue's arm and allowed her to get onto the ambulance next to Simon.

**Back at School **

All the pupils and staff arrived back at school about an hour after the accident and were told to go to the conference room immediately. Christine was waiting for them there, they all took a seat (With Vix, Nikki and Hector standing at the front) and the Christine began to talk.

"I really don't know how to say this other than I am disappointed. You actions have lead to one teacher being seriously injured and another injured down to utter stupidity from some of you. Yes I admit 95% of you behaved but those 5% who didn't you let down the school, your peers and most of all yourselves."

"Well, Mrs Lowsley wouldn't have got kicked in if she had opened her eyes, stupid girl only got herself to blame and Darren didn't even kick her that hard, little cry baby pass the tissues or should I say sick bag little trolley dolly" Barry said.

"HEY DON'T TALK BOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU..." Vix retaliated.

"Both of you stop it, Vix go and wait in my office, Darren and Barry cooler NOW!" Christine yelled.

Everyone else was dismissed; Nikki followed Vix to Christine office as she was worried about her and her little outburst.

**Outside Christine's Office**

Nikki walked in and Vix was sitting on the chair outside crying.

Nikki was worried, Vix never cried so something must have seriously upset her.

"Hey, what was that back there?" Nikki questioned.

"I was just defending Sue" Vix replied.

"You did a bit more than that; something really must have seriously bothered you." Nikki said.

"Erhh well..." Vix said she didn't know how to say it; she kind of lost her voice the words as wouldn't come out properly.

"You can tell me" Nikki said reassuringly.

Just then Christine walked in.

"Right Miss Spark, in my office please" She said.

Vix wandered in to the office and Nikki made her way to the cooler to deal with Barry and Darren.

"Miss Spark, you are a member of staff, you can't just take you anger and frustration out on the pupils, do you understand" Christine said.

"Yes Mrs Mulgrew, I totally understand it was a heat of the moment response it won't happen again" Vix replied.

"I hope not, Now is everything alright between you and Mrs Lowsley" Christine questioned.

"Yes, absolutely great" Vix replied.

"Good, you're free to go now" Christine said.

Vix walked out the room as fast as she could. Christine could sense that there was something up between Vix, Sue and Simon, they were hiding something from her and she was determinate to find out what.

**At the hospital**

Meanwhile at the hospital things weren't much better.

Thankfully Simon had come round and was able to recall what had happened before he had fallen. He had been taken to have a C scan followed by a MRI. Sue was getting checked over by a nurse to see if she and the baby were ok. Sue would have rather Simon been there while she was being tested but he had to have his scans immediately and the nurse needed to do the tests on Sue immediately in case there was a major problem.

"So Mrs Lowsley, where does it hurt?" The Nurse asked.

"Just my stomach, owww!" Sue replied

"Ok Mrs Lowsley, I know it hurts but can you try and lie still so I can do a scan to check if the baby is ok" The nurse said.

The nurse put the gel on and moved the roller around on Sue stomach.

"So Mrs Lowsley how far are you along" The nurse asked.

"About 1 month" Sue replied.

"Ok, well everything seems to be fine with the baby" The nurse said.

Sue was so relieved, now all she had to do was wait for Simon to come back his scans.

Unfortunately, when he returned the news wasn't great...

**Sorry about this entire cliffhanger's hopefully I will update before the episode tomorrow. So excited yeah! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the lack of updates been busy tiding my room as I got a new bed, loved Wednesday episode can't wait for this week!**

Sue just looked at her husband in shock; he was unresponsive, lying there on the trolley.

"Hello Mrs Lowsley, I'm afraid your husband gained quite a few injures due to his fall and he passed out when we were doing the MRI scan." The doctor said.

"Do you know specifically what is wrong with him, Doctor?" Sue questioned.

"We know that he damaged his neck but it was not broken and he broke his leg so will be unable the walk for a few months but other than that we are still unsure if anything else is wrong with him" The Doctor replied.

"Oh, that sounds really bad, will he recover?" Sue asked.

"We can't be completely certain but I don't see any reason why not, now is there anyone you would like me call, you know, as moral support your Mum, Dad maybe." The doctor said.

Sue shivered when the doctor said 'Mum' as she missed her Mum badly.

"My Mum died and My Dad isn't really talking to me at the moment he doesn't approve of this little one" Sue said pointing to her stomach.

"Can you call my sister, please" Sue asked.

"Sure, back in 5 minutes" the doctor said.

**Meanwhile at Nikki's house...**

Nikki and Vix were enjoying a quite night in, neither of them felt like doing much. Vix still was contemplating whether to tell Nikki what had upset her early and Nikki was just shocked at the days events.

Suddenly the phone went, Vix went to answer it.

"Hello can I help?" Vix said.

"Hello, Miss Spark it's the hospital can you come please your sister requested you" The doctor said.

"Sure, be there in 10 minutes tell Sue not to worry" Vix said putting the phone down and shouting to Nikki that they needed to go to the hospital.

They got in the car immediately and drove straight to the hospital.

**Back at the hospital...**

Sue was nervously waiting for Vix to arrive; she was all alone as Simon had been taken to the emergency ward to have more tests done. Sue didn't like the fact they were doing so many tests on her husband but if I brought them closer to discovering what was wrong with him she could put up with it.

The doctor came back to inform Sue that Vix was on her way.

"So have you and your husband been married long?" The doctor asked.

"We got married at the end of the last term; we're both teachers see, so we've only been married few months. But its brilliant being able to work with him every day." Sue replied.

"Arhh, it sounds like her really loves you!" The doctor said.

"Yeah he does, he's the sensible one out of the two of us he wouldn't have risked his life for anyone else." Sue said.

"You can't blame yourself for this, you were in excruciating pain at the time and he just did what he thought was right for you" The doctor said.

"I have to go now but your sister will be here soon, do you want to go and sit in the relative's room as it may be easier to talk to her and you will have privacy."

"Yes that would be great, thanks" Sue said to the doctor.

**5 minutes later... **

Vix and Nikki arrived at the hospital and were shown to the relative's room where Sue was.

Sue was sat there in silence and Vix noticed she had a very red face. Vix gave her sister a hug but this made Sue more emotional.

"It's ok Sue, he'll recover" Vix said.

Sue didn't look at all optimistic. Even if he did recover, which was not yet certain, she would be the last person he would want to see. After all it was her fault; she was such a drama queen. Here kick in the stomach was nowhere near as bad as the pain Simon could be going through right now. She couldn't bear to bring their child up on her own; she knew all too well what it was like to grow up with one parent as her Mum had died when she was young. But the difference was Sue knew her Mother and what she looked like; but their child might never meet her father. Sue couldn't take that!

"Are you alright now, Sue?" Nikki asked.

"Ohh yeah thanks Nikki" Sue replied.

"Darren must have kicked you extremely hard for it to cause you that much pain" Nikki said.

Sue was surprised that Vix had not told Nikki that her and Simon were expecting a baby, when Sue said keep it quiet she meant from the likes of George Windsor and Christine but she thought that Vix would have told Nikki.

"Actually Nikki there's something you don't know. The reason it hurt so much is because I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations" Nikki said. "That explains why Vix was on edge earlier" Nikki informed Sue.

"Nikki, I was just worried." Vix said defending herself.

Just then the doctor came into the room

"You can see your husband now if you want"

Sue, Vix and Nikki made their way to the emergency ward. Sue went into Simon's room first and Vix said that she and Nikki would give her a few minutes alone with her husband before they came in.

Sue walked in to the room and the door slammed behind her. She walked over to the bed that Simon was in and sat down in the chair next to him. She took hold of his hand then kissed him.

His eyes shot open to Sue's surprise. Sue ran out the room to go and get Vix and Nikki to tell them the good news. A nurse also came in to check if Simon was ok.

But something wasn't right with Simon still and the first thing he said surprised everyone.

"Who are you all and where am I?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright Mr Lowsley you're in a hospital" The nurse said trying to calm Simon down.

"I don't know these people what are they doing in my room?" Simon questioned.

"Does he not remember anyone?" Sue asked.

"It appears not" The nurse replied.

Sue ran out the room crying.

"Mrs Lowsley wait" The Nurse said.

"I'll go and talk to her she will listen to me" Vix said walking out the room, Nikki stayed to talk to the Nurse.

**Outside the Hospital...**

"Sue, wait up" Vix shouted.

"Leave me alone" Sue yelled.

"Don't go Simon needs you" Vix replied.

"No he doesn't he can't even remember who I am, to him I am just a stranger he doesn't remember that we are marriage or that I am pregnant with his daughter" Sue said.

"I know but Simon wouldn't want you running away" Vix said.

"He's better off without me, all I've ever done is caused him problems and got him into trouble" Sue said.

"Sis, you're the only person who can make him remember who he is" Vix said.

"Now come back inside, please" Vix begged.

"Ok" Sue said.

They went back to the relative's room where Nikki and the Nurse were.

"Mrs Lowsley, a doctor has assessed your husband and discovered that the accident caused the memory loss. It was discovered that the loss isn't permanent and with a bit of assistance it can be brought back." The nurse said.

"What are you suggesting I do" Sue questioned.

"Well go and try and talk to him for a start and maybe go and get some photos for him to look at" The nurse replied.

"Nikki and I will go and get the photos, you get your ass in there and talk to your husband" Vix said.

**Simon's room**

Sue walked into Simon's room once more, she was really nervous and convinced that she would run out in hysterics again. She walked up to his bed.

"Hello" She said.

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't know you am I meant to?" Simon said.

"Yeah, but it's ok because you will remember who I am soon" Sue said.

"Ok, I hope so; nothing makes sense in my head." Simon replied.

"Don't worry, I promise it will soon" Sue said.

"You're so kind to me considering I was horrible to you before" Simon said taking hold of her hand.

Sue was a bit taken aback as I felt like it wasn't her husband talking more like someone else was controlling his brain and decided what came out of his month.

Simon noticed that Sue was wearing a wedding ring and engagement ring.

"I couldn't help noticing that I'm wearing a ring and so are you" Simon said.

"Yes you are" Sue said

"I'm I married" Simon said

"Yes you are" Sue said.

"Am I..., am I married to you?" Simon questioned.

"Yes you are" Sue said slightly relived that Simon had figured that out for himself.

Just then Vix and Nikki walked in with a pile of photos.

"Who are these people?" Simon asked.

"Well this is my sister Vix and her partner Nikki" Sue replied.

"So Vix is my sister in law" Simon said.

"Yeah that's right" Sue said.

"So he knows you're married" Vix asked.

"Yeah" Sue replied.

"Hello Vix and Nikki, sorry I can't remember you hopefully I will soon" Simon said.

Vix handed Sue the photos and the top of the pile with their wedding photo.

Sue give them to Simon to look at he flicked through them and made the odd comment, he finally got to the baby scan.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes I am, you're gonna be a Dad" Sue said.

"Sounds exciting" Simon said.

They sat talking and looking through the photos for over an hour. Simon was starting to remember certain little things which was good progress.

It got to about 11'O' Clock and Simon looked tired. Sue also was nearly falling asleep too.

"Is it ok if I get some rest and we can pick this up tomorrow" Simon asked.

"Sure" Sue said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Simon questioned.

"I was going to leave you to rest" Sue said.

"You don't have to go, please stay, I want you to your the only person I can vaguely remember" Simon said.

"Ok" Sue said. "I'll be right here if you need me" She said sitting on the chair next to Simon's bed.

"Goodnight then" Sue said.

Sue was worried when there was no response but thankfully the reason was because had fell asleep.

"_He must have been tired" Sue thought to herself._

Sue went out of the room to go to the toilet and bumped into Vix and Nikki.

"We're gonna go home now for the night, will you be ok on your own" Vix said.

"Yeah" Sue said giving them both a hug.

"Ok then, we'll be back around 9 in the morning" Vix said.

"See you then" Sue replied leaving them and walking to the bathroom.

**The Next morning around 8:30 am**

Simon's eyes opened slowly he looked around the room and realised he was still in his good old hospital bed. He looked over at Sue to see that she was still fast asleep.

"Wake up" he said to her he didn't know why but for some reason he called her 'Sue' he guessed it was her name but he couldn't be certain.

"Wake up Sue it's 8:30" he said.

Sue's eyes shot open in horror.

"You just called me sue" She said.

"That is your name, right" Simon questioned.

"Yeah" Sue said surprised.

"How could I forget my beautiful wife" He said.

"Does this mean that you've got your memory back" Sue said.

"I think so, well if your names Sue Lowsley and mines Simon Lowsley but you call me 'TWINKLE'."He said laughing. "I have a sister in law called Vix and a father in law called Robert and I am the Deputy Head of Waterloo Road" Simon said.

"Yes that is all correct, you must have your memory back then" Sue said in excitement. "I'll go and tell the Nurse"

"Before go I just want to say I love you more than anything else in the world, Mrs Lowsley" Simon said.

"I love you too, Twinkle" Sue said.

They kissed for the first time after the accident and it looked for now that life for the Lowsley's was going to run smoothly.


	16. Chapter 16

2 months later and Simon was finally ready to go back to work, he couldn't wait to get back as he missed everyone so much. The first month was ok because Sue stayed off to look after him and to recover herself but when she went back to work, Simon longed that he too could be back. But today was the day.

"Wakey, Wakey Twinkle you don't want to be late on your first day back"

Simon was hosting a meeting with the other staff about the Resilience camp that was taking place in a week's time. He and Hector were so excited, so was Sue but maybe not as much as the boys. She was looking forward to a week away with her husband but she was disappointed that she couldn't participate in any of the activities because of the baby. Instead Simon had put her in charge of running the evening activities which were more laid back and during the day she would plan activities , help cook the meals and stay onsite in case of any emergencies.

On the way to the school in the car, Sue and Simon discussed some of the arrangements for the camp. They parked up and Simon kissed Sue on the cheek.

"I was thinking we should probably inform that you're expecting, as you're 3 months into the pregnancy so some of them are going to start and wonder if you've let yourself go a bit" Simon said jokingly.

"Hey" Sue said shoving him.

"I was joking, but seriously people are going to start to wonder why you are not participating in my amazing resilience program, we don't want them to think that I am letting you off because you're my wife" Simon said.

"Ok then I think we should too" Sue replied.

They got out of the car and began to load there resources out of it. It was on 8am so there were students around yet; Simon pulled Sue in for a kiss.

"What happened to no public display of affection?" Sue questioned continuing the kiss.

"Well I couldn't help myself your just too irresistible and no one saw" Simon replied.

They continued kissing until Nikki and Vix showed up. Vix wound down the window shouting

"You're putting me off my breakfast"

Sue and Simon broke apart laughing.

"We're so sorry didn't realise into would bother you so much" Simon said sarcastically.

"Is this any better for you" he continued picking Sue up (carefully) and whirling her around.

Sue screamed a little.

Vix and Nikki parked up and got out of the car. Simon put a dizzy Sue down and took to standing behind her hugging her instead.

"Shall we go inside, since up got us here so early" Vix said.

They all went inside Vix holding hands with Nikki and Simon with his arm around Sue's waist.

When they walked into the staffroom all the other staff were already waiting and cheered when Simon walked in.

"Welcome back, Simon" They all shouted.

Simon was so shocked by the warm welcome he received, he couldn't believe how nice everyone was to him.

"Thanks guys" Simon said. "Now let's get on with the planning for the camp"

Hector cheered.

After much discussion it was decided that Simon, Hector, Nikki and Vix would be the main supervisors when it came to the activities and would act as group leaders. Maggie would do the catering and Sue would be the main house supervisor. Christine and George would not attend the trip as they would stay at school and entertain the students who were not going on the trip.

With everything else decided there was only one thing to do. Sue was extremely nervous about telling everything but she knew it was the right time.

"Can I have your attention everyone please I or should I say we (taking hold of Sue's hand and whirling her in front of him) have some news to share with you"

The whole room went silent as Simon continued.

"Mrs Lowsley and I found out 3 months again some exciting news, and for ones that were wondering my wife has not let herself go, she is pregnant with a gorgeous baby girl" Simon said jokingly kissing Sue.

Everyone walked up to them to hug them and give them their congratulations, except George.

"You're I hope" George said.

"What did you just say?" Simon questioned.

"I was just clarifying for the ones that want to know that you're the father of the 'thing' inside her stomach" George said.

"No you were calling my wife a slut, don't, and never call my daughter a 'thing' ever again" Simon said angrily.

**Hector's first class**

Hector had a very special lesson planned for his year 6's, since Simon, Nikki, Vix and Sue all had a free period he had roped them in to make a video for the school website showing resilience at work or RAW as it was more commonly known. Nikki, Vix and Simon were team leaders and Sue was put in charge of the camera.

They were put into teams and lined up at the start.

"When I blow the whistle you go, you should know the drill by now" Hector said.

Hector blew the whistle, Sue started the camera and they were off.

Apart from some mild tactics from Gabriella it was an overall success.

"Great job guys thanks for your co-operation" Hector said.

**Later on...**

It was the end of the day and Simon was on his way to Sue's classroom to meet her. Sue was in a great mood as all her lesson's had gone well and the students were well behaved.

"Hello, Mrs Lowsley, fancy coming to the pub I agreed to met Vix and Nikki" Simon Said.

"Ohh, you did, good job I love you so much" Sue said kissing him then grabbing his hand.

"Come on we don't wanna keep them waiting"


	17. Chapter 17

A week passed and the Resilience camp finally came round, sooner than Sue would have liked. She was excited but maybe it wasn't her ideal holiday (a week away with group hormonal teenagers). Most of the students Sue had no problems with as now she was becoming more of a respectable teacher, and not a nervous NQT, the students took her seriously as they knew that she wasn't joking around. But there were a few students, one in particular, who still had Sur wrapped around is little finger.

Sue and Simon were due at school at 7am as the bus journey was a long one to say the least. The time now was 6am and neither of them felt like moving anything soon but they knew they had to rise and shine soon.

"Morning Mrs Lowsley" Simon said getting up and nearly tripping over the ready packed suitcases.

"Ok Twinkle, I'm exhausted" Sue said also getting up looking like a zombie as she was still half asleep.

"You can always sleep on the coach" Simon said.

They both got dressed and left the house at about 6:30. They didn't have any breakfast because they felt it was too early and they would probably stop off at McDonalds at about 9am. It took a bit longer to get out the door as Simon carried both cases to the car as he couldn't allow Sue to carry hers out.

"What you got in here, we're going for a week not four months" Simon joked.

**At School 6:45**

Sue and Simon arrived and loaded their suitcases onto the coach. Vix and Nikki had already arrived and we're sitting on the front seats of the coach snogging.

"Ohh you two, you're my trusted staff behave yourself!" Simon said putting emphasis on the word 'trusted'.

"Says you , you're no better" Vix replied.

"Right well, I'm going to collect the forms from the office, I'll leave you to it love birds. Coming Sue" Simon said climbing off the coach and helping Sue down.

7'0 clock came and all the students started to arrived they all loaded their suitcase into the luggage space and got onto the coach. Hector showed up at 10 past 7, he was the last to arrive so as soon as he was on the coach they set off. Vix and Nikki were sitting at the front opposite Sue and Simon with Hector (who was sprawled across two seats) behind them. Maggie sat in the middle of the bus partly out of choice and to supervise the kids.

Hector fell asleep about 10 minutes into the journey and he was snoring extremely loudly.

"Isn't someone gonna tell him to shut the hell up" Vix said.

"Sis, don't be mean he might have had a late night last night" Sue said jokingly.

"I don't care, he is snoring and it's bloody annoying" Vix said.

Another 30 minutes passed and Sue was resting her head on Simon's shoulder. She had her eyes shut as she was extremely tired. Simon moved his arm round her so she was more comfortable then she too fell asleep. Simon started talking through some of the arrangement s for rooms with Vix and Nikki while Sue slept being careful not to wake her.

**Meanwhile... **

At the back of the bus, sleep was the last thing on everyone's minds. The students were too busy discussing plans to 'spice up' camp to worry about resting.

"So guys, Lowsley and Mr 'I'm so fit' pants (his nickname for Mr Reid) down there have planned this camp to a T so we have to insure that it doesn't all go to plan" Barry said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Darren said.

"I dunno fish brains, I was hoping you could give me some ideas, clearly not" Barry said.

"We could put cling film over the toilet seat" Darren suggested.

"Is that the best you can come up with, lucky I have better plans" Barry said whipping out a selecting of condoms.

"Could are we gonna pull some birds" Darren said.

"No you thicko, all will be revealed later" Barry said ending the conversation.

**At McDonald's **

The coach arrived at McDonalds at about 9am all the students filed off the coach.

"Back here in 30 minutes, guys" Simon said.

"We'll go and supervise, we don't want any problems before we arrive at camp" Nikki said taking Vix's hand and leading her off the coach.

Hector woke up and went in to supervise also.

Simon stayed on the coach as Sue was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her or leave her on her own. Also if any students returned early he could always supervise them.

**Inside...**

All the students were happily eating their breakfasts and no one was causing any trouble, yet.

Nikki and Vix were sitting in the corner by themselves chatting to each other.

"So you excited then" Vix said.

"Not really" Nikki said.

"Why ever not" Vix questioned.

"You can tell you haven't been at Waterloo Road long" Nikki said.

" Well a week away with me what's not to like" Vix said flirting.

"That bits fine, it's the none stop supervising over the kiddies that's gonna kill me" Nikki said.

"Well you always have me to bring you back to life" Vix said kissing her slyly.

**Back on the coach**

Once the students were finished they made their way back to the coach and were off again.

"Got you a coffee" Vix said handing it to Simon.

"Thanks you, your too kind" Simon replied.

"Well you are family now" Vix replied smiling.

They had been informed that they were near their destination.

Simon decided to wake Sue up. He shuck her and she woke up almost immediately as she was not a heavy sleeper at all.

"We're about 5 minutes away" Simon said.

"Did I sleep the whole journey" Sue questioned.

"Yeah, you must have been tired" Simon said kissing her on the cheek.

They pulled up and all the students cheered extremely loudly.

All the Staff knew that this camp was gonna be either Resilience in action or a complete disaster.


	18. Chapter 18

The coach stopped at the entrance and everyone got off. The driver put the entire luggage onto the ground and everyone collected their own bags.

"Right everyone can I have your attention please!" Simon said.

"We will give you your room numbers now, go to your room, unpack your luggage and meet on the grass outside the house."

Simon began to read out a list of room numbers. It had been decided (for obvious reasons that each room must have at least 2 people in. The arrangements were as followers:

Shazney and Lisa, Dynasty and Imogen, Rhiannon and Gabriella, Barry, Lennie and Darren, Kevin was put by himself next to Dynasty and Imogen as he had no-one to go with. Eve had also been invited on the trip by Nikki as Nikki decided it would be a good idea for them to get to know each other and get a little holiday whilst they did. Once all the pupils were given their rooms Simon informed the staff on their rooms. Nikki and Vix would share a room on the second floor and Hector would also be on the second floor at the other end of the corridor. Sue and Simon be on the first floor along with Maggie at the other end of the corridor. This was so each floor had 3 members of staff on it in case of any problems.

**Sue and Simon's Room**

The Lowsley's had the biggest room in the building (Which was fit as Simon had organised the whole thing with help from Hector of course) it had a huge king size bed and 3 wooden wardrobes along with a table, an armchair and a sofa.

"Is this big enough for you, Mrs Lowsley?" Simon said.

"Well, yeah it is" Sue replied.

They quickly unpacked their stuff and placed it in the wardrobe space. They then sat on the bed as they still had 20 minutes until they had to meet up with everyone.

"So you glad you came" Simon said.

"Well, I could never say no to a week away with you" Sue said kissing Simon.

"True but you looked petrified when I told you about the camp" Simon said.

"You know how hard I find it control some of them at school so think about how hard I'm gonna find it to control them outside of school, 5 days none stop" Sue said.

"You'll be amazing, you can control the majority of them now and the ones you can't I'll deal with" Simon said returning the kiss.

Just then Vix walked in.

"Oi, what did you say to me and Nikki about affection, anyway we're due outside now to meet the students" Vix said.

Simon and Sue got up and made their way outside where all the students were waiting.

"Right now we are going to but you into groups"

It was decided that Simon would have Barry, Imogen and Dynasty, Hector would have Kevin, Darren and Rhiannon, Nikki would have Gabriella, Lisa and Shazney, which left Vix with Lennie and Eve. The idea was to keep Barry and Darren separated, Gabriella away from Hector and by putting Eve with Vix it would give them a chance to get to know each other as they had only been briefly introduced".

"Why does sick bag not have a group?" Barry asked.

"Mr Barry we will have none of that, Mrs Lowsley doesn't have a group because she has to stay onsite in case of emergencies".

"Too unfit to participate" Barry continued.

"Mr Barry I will not tell you again" Simon said.

"Right Comrades, our first activity is a mountain walk" Hector said.

All the students started to complain.

"Walking is the key to resilience" Hector said.

It had been decided that Sue could participate in this activity as it wasn't too strenuous.

Eve walked along next to Vix.

"So when did you meet my mum" Eve asked.

"At my sister's wedding" Vix replied.

"What was she doing there?" Eve questioned.

"Well Mrs Lowsley's my sister" Vix replied.

"Ohh the one Barry called sick bag" Eve said.

"Yeah her" Vix replied.

"So Simon's your brother in law" Eve said.

"Yeah he, is education kinda runs in my family" Vix replied.

Just then Nikki showed up.

"Why aren't you with your group Miss Boston" Vix said flirty

"Well we wanted to give the young people some freedom and no one seems to be misbehaving" Nikki said.

Nikki took hold of Vix's hand and continued to walk. The good thing about being away from school was there was no Christine or George telling them to stop being unprofessional.

"So Eve you alright with being in Miss Spark's group" Nikki asked.

"Yeah it's cool" Eve said.

"Please call me Vix" Vix said.

**Later on at dinner...**

Maggie had cooked up chicken nuggets and chips for dinner. All the students sat in on room and the teachers in the other.

Vix was talking to the other staff whilst Nikki was sat in the corner look petrified. What she was about to do was a huge life changing decision. She had planned it for a while as she knew it was the right thing to do but she was still nervous.

"Are you ok?" Vix said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nikki said.

**Later in the sports hall**

Sue had organised a selection of activities for the students to participate in.

The first was a selection of ball games. The student seemed to get into it which shocked Sue. After a couple of games of indoor football they decided to call it a day as it was 10:30pm.

"Right guys, time to disperse to your rooms" Simon said.

The students were about to leave when Nikki got up and began to talk.

"Just a minute guys" Nikki said it was now or never.

She walked up to Vix and dragged her into the middle of the floor.

"What you doing?" Vix questioned.

"Well I have something special to do and I thought it was only fit if you were all present to witness this" Nikki said.

She took a deep breath then continued.

"Victoria Spark, will you marry me?" Nikki said relieved that the words came out properly.

Eve stood up and ran out the room in tears.

Everyone else wasn't sure whether to cheer or leave too.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm going after her" Vix said.

"Vix, you don't have to do that" Nikki said.

"No it's my fault she is upset" Vix replied walking out the room.

All the students were all dismissed by Simon also.

**In the woods**

Vix ran through the woods screaming, she was really worried about Eve she felt so guilty. When she spent time with Nikki she never thought about Eve, Nikki's own teenager daughter, it was her fault Eve had run away. Vix found Eve sitting by the stream on a log. She knew straight away that Eve had been crying quite a lot. Vix sat down next to her and put her arm round her. She wasn't very good at the emotional stuff as she herself never got upset but she was slowly growing to understand it more. Eve looked away.

"Please don't be upset, I know that you're mad but please tell me what's worrying you so I can help" Vix said.

"It's not your problem, Vix don't worry about me" Eve replied.

"Look I know I'm not your mother and I will never try and be like that with you, I don't even know you well but already I know that I love you as if you're my own" Vix said.

"Really, I thought you would hate me as I would get in the way of you and my mum" Eve said.

" Ohh Eve, I love your mum and she loves me but I know that she will always love you the most, she cares for you more than anything else she never shuts up about you" Vix said.

"Really" Eve said.

"She always goes on about how proud she is of you and how she's pleased that you're her daughter" Vix said.

Eve was so shocked about what Vix had said tears began to run down her face. Vix hugged her and comforted her.

"I want you to marry my Mum, she deserves to be happy and I know that you make her happy" Eve said.

"Are you sure?" Vix said.

"Of course I am, and I can't wait to have you as my step mum too" Eve said.

"Ohh Babe, I'll promise I will promise to treat you like my own baby, you can tell me anything" Vix said taking hold of Eve's hand "Come on we better get back" She said.

**Meanwhile back at the hall**

Sue and Simon were just standing trying to comfort Nikki. Hector and Maggie had gone back to the house to tidy up the mess.

"Come on Nikki, it wasn't your fault" Sue and Simon said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, it was I never thought about Eve's feelings in all of this" Nikki said.

"You're in love, it makes you block out everything else" Sue said.

"But you should never forget your own daughter" Nikki said.

"It's natural to forget everything else, I was the same I caused a lot of trouble last term just because I wanted to impress Simon" Sue said.

Simon was quiet shocked but said nothing.

"Either way Vix will defiantly not wanna marry me now" Nikki said.

Just then Vix walked in with Eve they were both still clinging onto each other.

They both ran up to Nikki and threw their arms around her and Vix kissed her. Nikki hugged them both tight.

"Mum, I want you to marry Vix she makes you happy and she loves you too" Eve said.

"All I want the best for the both of you" Nikki said.

"This is the best for the both of us, Vix loves you to bits and how cool would it be to have two mums" Eve joked.

Nikki turned to Vix and knelt down on one knee.

"Let's do this properly, Victoria Spark will you marry me?" Nikki said.

"Yes, of course, as long as you never call me Victoria again" Vix said throwing her arms around Nikki and kissing her.

Eve hugged them both and so did Sue and Simon.

"Congratulations, me and Simon are pleased for you both and welcome to the family" Sue said.

"Group hug time" Simon said as they all hugged each other laughing.

**At the same time**

Barry was holding a meeting in his room with Darren and a couple of year 10's.

"Right so here's the plan we put these in the ladies bathroom then spread round the camp that Sick bag had sex with Lowsley in the ladies toilets and left the evidence" Barry said getting out the condoms and handing them to one of the year 10's.

"Go do" Barry said.

The year 10 went to the Girl's toilets and placed the condoms around the bathroom. They returned ten minutes later.

"Is the deed done" Barry said.

"Yes Barry all over like you requested" The student said.

"Really good, no one grasses or you know what happens" Barry said threatening them by doing a shot gun impression.


End file.
